


His Heart Is With You

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: “Even though he hates you.”





	His Heart Is With You

“You were many things, Lotor, but never cruel.” Lance could feel the presence of the man he once promised his heart to, no need to turn around and face the mostruosity his lover had become. “Yet…”

“Don’t speak as if you didn’t had anything to do with my change.” The man answered, voice low in pain and anger. “Ten years spent taking care of the ones who died in the sea, who you drowned mercilessly, and the one day for us to be together on land… You choose  _ them _ over me?”

“ _ They _ were my friends.”

“I was your  _ lover!” _

Lance sighs. It was true he chose Earth and Sky over Lotor, but he had warned the mortal it would’ve happened. Earth—Hunk, for the humans—and Sky—Allura, if you will—were the oldest friends him, Lance, the Ocean, had, and he considered them his family. His siblings. And he’d do anything for them. Lotor knew this when they started their relationship. Lotor praised Lance for his loyalty. Then why had he acted like that when Lance did exactly what he said he’d do? The deity suspected it was an attempt at having control over him, over the recipient of Freedom.

“I was loyal, it is my nature. Would you have loved me if I wasn’t the way I am?”

“How could I love someone who wasn’t loyal to me?”

“You speak as if I didn’t try my best to be there for you.” He did. The Ocean of the Dead was still and ocean, and therefore his reign, which meant he tried to spend as much time as he could with his beloved. But he had things to do in the World of the Living and staying in the dead’s presence for too long affected him negatively.

Lotor didn’t answer, but the man knew what he was thinking. He had heard it every time they had met after the deity was trapped in his own flesh. How he only ever cared about things he liked and never once tried to share the same human interests as his supposed lover. Lies of a delusional man. Lance sighed heavily, asking his company why he was there and not terrorizing some poor pirates.

“As much as every part of my being hates you, one of them doesn’t. It still belongs to you, it stills beat for you. And nothing would’ve sated it but your voice, no matter how deceiving.”

Lotor closed his eyes and turned to leave, stopping near the wall he had come through earlier. The Captain’s Room went silent for a second, even the inanimate objects holding their breaths. Looking over his shoulder were the eyes of the man Lance once loved, not the glare of the feared Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

“My heart will always be with you.”

And he was gone just in time for Captain Shirogane to catch his Ocean standing alone in the middle of the room with a tear-stained face.


End file.
